Final Fantasy X-3 (Chapter 6)
by WilliamBodiford
Summary: Going to go ahead and post this one since it is a short chapter. enjoy! :D


Aftermath

Vadina

 _Pacce had just explained everything that happened on Kilika and how there was now a Temple in it's place. "This is bad, ya?" Vadina's father had said "You're telling me. We barely made it out alive." They heard Dona say from the entrance. She limped toward the nearest chair with Barthello close behind her ready to catch her if she fell, which she seriously looked like she was about to. "Dona?" Yuna and Tidus said at the same time. They smiled at eachother then Yuna continued, "What do you mean, 'We barely made it out alive'?" "Exactly what I said. We went home to grab something for the refugees at the Temple and seen Lukka, or what we thought was Lukka glide past our hut, she didn't notice us, and head to the forest. A few minutes later we saw her fly into the air over the forest holding a scythe and killing a lot of fiends and create a tornado that sucked the Pyreflies in. Next thing we knew the tornado of black smoke turned solid then we saw a giant creature that began flying toward the Temple. We ran through the forest to help the people but then seen something cut the trees down in from of us, a tree landed on us, Barthello covered me but a branch still managed to land on my leg."_

 _She explained how Barthello used his 'godly strength' to get the whole tree off her leg then continued her tale of survival, "Anyway, when we got to the edge of what used to be the forest and heard her ranting about how she's going to be remembered now that she destroyed Kilika." Everyones eyes widened at her and Pacce got silent on the phone. Vadina wondered if he was still there until he heard his voice shout "Aha! So she is wanting some sort of closure. In her case, she is wanting to be remembered!" "We can't say for sure. Lady Dona, what exactly did she say in her proclaimation?" Shinra asked, Dona's reply was a sneer "You can't expect me to remember that, I was busy keeping myself alive-." "'I'll show the people of Spira who Mortima, the 'Aeon of Death' is. And they thought Anima was the actual embodiment of Death because she had dark power, pathetic copycat. No, I have true dark power. You will all remember me after my accomplishment tonight!'" Bartello said with the right punctuation that Vadina assumed was the way Mortima said it and everyone gawked at him. "Good memory." He said in response. "Clearly. Yet you can't remember to do your job and protect me!" Dona chastised motioning to her leg._

 _Vadina hugged Jecht's arm tightly, still scared of what Mortima said. Then it hit him. Jecht, his Jecht, was her primary target. He hugged Jecht's arm even more tightly "Ow!" he protested. "I'm sorry. I'm just really scared and worried about you. She's mainly after you because she is clearly threatened by you, because of your blood. Just because of your blood." Wakka let out a sound that said he realized something. Vadina looked at him curiously but Yuna patted him on the shoulder. He realized why his father made the sound and went to him and hugged him._

Pacce

"Pacce, I think you were right about her wanting to be remembered. That's her closure. I'm fairly certain that is what will help us defeat her. See if there is anything that is tied to her. Every Aeon had a reason for becoming a Fayth, find hers. Call me when you discovered what it was." Shinra ordered. "Yes sir!" Pacce said as the line went dead as the call ended. He stood up from his station, what time was it anyway? He was so exhausted. "Guess I'll do some research before going to bed." He said with slumped shoulders "Want me to help?" Hana asked him, she had purple bags under her eyes. "Get some rest, babe. You look exhausted." "I guess." She pouted. "I'll be in there as soon as I get done. I love you." "I love you too." She left the bridge and headed down the hallway to their room." He headed to the recreation room to search through the books.

While he was looking for a book that seemed to have the history of the Fayths in them to start his search off. He understood that the world was in danger but he hadn't gotten no more than six hours of sleep in the last three days. He had done as much research as he could when he wasn't helping the news station and his helping the station was going to be kicked up with what happened to Kilika. The world will know something more important than a 'tsunami' is out there and they will panic. What a mess. He found a book titled 'The Fayth and their lives before their sacrifice' "This has to be it." He decided to listen to the feed from the bug Shinra put on Lukka's jacket while he read. He turned on the feed as he sat down and began reading the book.

The chapters in the book were titled with the Aeon names. "Chapter one: Valefor, Chapter two: Ifrit, Chapter three: Ixion. Ah ha! Chapter four: Mortima." He flipped to the the page designated to start Mortima's chapter counting the pages as he got to it, "four-hundred ninety-six, four hundred ninety-seven, five hundred thirty-seven. Well Sh-" He was cut off by Lukka's distant voice "How could to... Mortima?" She sounded like she was weeping. "Little girl, your sadness is annoying me. I'm trying to view my new Temple." Mortima's voice spoke with a sound of annoyance. "You feel sorrowful because I fed on people you didn't even know. Ah, is that a Spark of anger?" The feed fuzzed out and Pacce heard Lukka say "That's beside the point, whether I knew them or not you f-" fuzziness "-ng evil b-" more static "-ch! They were innocent people, children and animals. You even destroyed Ifrits Temple!" "Wow. Lukka's really mad." Pacce jumped at Hana's voice and he looked at her "I couldn't sleep so I thought I would come and help research." "You sure?" Pacce asked. "Yea, besides you are very overworked lately. You haven't really slept in days." he nodded in response.

"I was trying to look in this book but when I got to where Mortima's history should be it looks like someone ripped the pages out," He ran his finger along the frayed bits of paper still in the book "I have a feeling it may have been Yevon that did this, to hide one of their failed cities. Besides I wouldn't run it past them to have Spira's past Summoners not worry about an Aeon who sank to the bottom of the Moonflow, it would only prolong their sacrifice. Anyway, that's when I heard Lukka on the CommSphere, still not sure how it picks up on her thoughts." "Pacce! That's it! Let's look through books about pilgrimages. Maybe that will help." Hana was excited and Pacce had to admit, that was a good idea. "Let's try that." He stood up and they walked over to the bookshelves searching. Pacce's confusion about Lukka's thoughts projecting pushed aside as well as the Commphone.

After a few minutes they both had a small stack of books then sat down and began reading. Pacce grabbed a book about Yunalesca's pilgrimage and Hana had a book about Lenne's pilgrimage, it wasn't a very big book, Pacce understood that it was because she and her guardian lover met their demise at the hands of Bevelle's Yevonite soldiers. He wondered how Yevon twisted that story, based on what Shinra had told him, Shuyin's name was wiped out of history. 'They likely twisted that story to cover up what they did.' He thought silently as he opened 'Lady Yunalesca's Pilgrimage'.

He skimmed the book carefully for any mention of the Moonflow city or Mortima. He seen that her pilgrimage started in Guadosalam, She first headed to Besaid. 'She must have gotten the Aeons in a different order than Lady Yuna. With that, she must have gotten Mortima first.' He decided and read from the beginning. She went out the Moonflow entrance to the Guado city. He read as the book described the Northern shore of the Moonflow, from the entrance she could see the towering city. She had been born there. 'This must be how a runaway must feel after finally returning home.' She had said when she stepped onto the bridge for the first time in ten years. 'Wow, she ran away at eighteen years old. Like Lady Yuna when she returned to Besaid after Rikku convinced her to search for Sir Tidus.' Pacce thought then continued reading.

'Lady Yunalesca first went to her mother's home to visit her and tell her she had become a Summoner. In reality she was the most nervous she had ever been. She was nervous about returning home after ten years. She knew being a Summoner meant she was going to die and did not know how her mother would take it. She also wondered how her mother would react after ten years of her absence, she didn't know where she went. 'What if mother knew where I was and she is displeased with me and that is why she never came to visit me?' She asked her husband, Zaon. 'Don't worry, my love, I'm sure she didn't know. No mother will refuse a visit from her daughter that ran away, no matter how angry she is.' He replied and hugged the Apprentice Summoner and they walked on toward her mother's home.'

Pacce read on through the reunion. 'The next morning Lady Yunalesca and Lord Zaon left her mother's home and toward the center of the town where the Moonflow Temple was nestled. When they arrived, the Priest of the Temple greeted them with the Yevon greeting, which used to be the Zanarkand Blitzball sign for victory.' "How interesting." Pacce announced. "What is it? You find something?" Hana asked, perked up with curiosity. "No, just found out that the Yevon prayer was Zanarkand's Blitzball sign for victory before they took it. Kinda messed up since Yevon destroyed Zanarkand in the war that birthed Sin." Hana gaped at him, "Those Yevon scum! They had us all pretty much flaunting their defeat!", "I know, right?" Pacce said then after allowing her to calm down he went back to reading.

He got past the Cloister of Trials in the Temple. 'Lady Yunalesca made it to the Chamber of the Fayth, the melody from her favorite song the Songstress Lenne wrote before she died in the Bevelle Temple Cloisters by falling off the edge of the path. She could remember the words to the song. Lady Lenne was her idol and one of the reasons she became an Apprentice Summoner, She couldn't recall her lover's name, but that's typical. Who remember's celebrities lovers names?' "Ha!" Pacce burst causing Hana to jump "What?" She asked curious again "Lady Yunalesca was a fan of Lenne's, who was one of the reasons she became a Summoner. Ha ha ha! How ironic!" Hana burst out laughing at that fact "I wonder if Lady Yuna know's that her namesake was a fan of her past life? Ha ha ha!" They laughed for a while.

When their laughter died down they turned back to their books and continued to read. 'She did the prayer, that had been converted from Zanarkand's Blitzball Victory sign, and the Fayth appeared from her statue wearing a black cloak and spoke. "Greetings Apprentice. I am the Fayth of Death, Mortima. Tell me, why do you wish to become a Summoner?" Yunalesca replied without hesitation, "To defeat the beast that threatens to ravage this world, Sin, I also wish to bring hope of eternal peace to it's inhabitants and all their races." Mortima smiled at her and said "Very well. Please allow me to join with you and aid you in your goals. I will bring Death to those who oppose you as well as the threats that cover this land like a cloak." "Very well, Mortima. May I ask what I am to expect with the Aeon we create together?" "I am not like my comrades, they appear as their own beings while I change the shape of the Summoner to allow for a more effective result. As Death I require the physical form of a mortal being, This allows me to rend your oponents body and soul asunder." After Yunalesca pondered the meaning she replied "I understand, I am okay with my appearance being changed if it means more strength to destroy Sin. Might I ask why you became a Fayth? I plan to ask all the Fayth so that they may be thuroughly remembered." Motima smiled broadly and nodded motherly. "All but one of my children were killed by Sin in the wake of the war that left my home in ruins. I agreed to become a Fayth to ensure my remaining child could one day become a Summoner if she wished, it is also an act of vengeance." Lady Yunalesca nodded "I will assist you in your quest to avenge your fallen children." Mortima did the prayer to her and said "May victory follow you and finish your pilgrimage with success Lady Summoner." Mortima hovered over to Lady Yunalesca and turned into a sworm of Pyreflies that sank into Lady Yunalesca's flesh. She felt weak in the knees and collapsed, blacking out.'

After a moment of gaping at Mortima's reason for becoming a Fayth for a few moments, Hana put her hand on his shoulder and asked "Babe, what is it?" "I know why Mortima became a Fayth! Here, read this!" He held the book out to her and pointed at the conversation Lady Yunalesca had with Mortima. As she read and reread the paragraph her eyes wided with shock, surprise, excitement and realization. Each emotion shifting with every read through. "We gotta call Shinra and let him know!" Hana announce Pacce looked at the time and seen it was three forty-five in the morning. "We can't. He's sleeping right now." Hana raised an eyebrow at him and challenged with "He keeps you awake when he wants you to research for him." "Touche my dear." He said, kissing her before closing the feed, Mortima was apparently asleep. He called Shinra, who answered the third time.

Shinra

He was dreaming about Payido. In the dream they were in her bedroom snuggled up and kissing and he heard a strange noise for about thirty seconds. When the noise stopped he went back to kissing her heavily, stripping off her clothes and the noise started again. 'What in Spira is that noise?' his dream self thought as he got up and went to the window to see what was going on. He saw Pacce and Hana standing there holding a newborn baby that was crying. The cries were making the wierd noise so he slammed the window and the noise stopped. He went back to the bed and Payido in only her under garments, a nice sight to see. He bent to kiss her again but the noise started up as their lips touched then he was shaken awake. "Shinra, your Commphone is ringing and it's driving me insane! It's Pacce." Shinra jumped to his feet and Payido blushed and looked away from his private area, he knew what it was so he turned around and answered the call.

"What is it Pacce?!" Shinra snapped into the phone. "I know why Mortima became a Fayth. Hana and I have been reading about past pilgrimages." Pacce said sounding a little ashamed. "What? Great job! remind me to give you a vacation when this is all over!" Shinra's mood changed from anger to excitement "let me wake everyone up and you can tell us all. Give me a minute to get dressed." He put down his Commphone and turned around to see Payido holding out some jeans, covering her face. "Uh, Sorry. It happens when guys are asleep." and he grabbed the jeans and turned around to put them on. "Even if they're saying my name?" She asked challenging him with her tone. "Um. We need to wake the other's up so Pacce can tell them what he found out about Mortima." and he rushed out of her room without looking at her, he knew he was overly embarassed.

He went across the hall to Vadina and Jecht's room and knocked. He heard mumbling and as the bed creeked after a moment he heard Vadina say "What is it?" "You two wake up and get dressed, it's about Mortima." He heard the bed creek louder and Vadina was waking Jecht up. A second later they openned the door and said "What is it?" Shinra looked away and said "Jecht, put something on. You know, like underwear and I suggest clothes to cover your arms and legs. Jeez, you two look like a Coerl attacked you." "Urm, sorry." and the door closed "I'm gonna wake up your parents. Meet in the conference room when you're both ready." Then he went to Yaibal's old room. May he rest in peace. He knocked on the door and heard Lady Yuna's tired sounding voice "Yes?" "Sorry to wake you guys up at this hour, meeting in the conference room when you're ready." Then it hit him. "Hey, where is Lady Dona and Berthello?" He asked "In here too, you nit-wit!" He heard the ex-Summoner reply from within the room. "All five of you? How?" He asked when Sir Tidus answered the door and he seen that the room was over sized. "Oh. Wow, talk about Luxury. This room is huge!" The room had five beds and still plenty of room to spare for more people. Maybe the rest of the Youth League could move in here instead of having tents outside. "What's the meeting about?" Tidus asked capturing his gaze from the expansive room. "Mortima." Was all he had to say and the rest hopped up and began getting ready.

Shinra turned around and knocked on Payido's door and cracked it open to tell her about the short notice meeting. What he saw made him slam the door quick and blush deep red. "Uh, Beauty. Meeting, um, Conference room. When you're ready." He walked stiffly down the hall with the image of Payido naked looking for fresh under garments. He tried shaking the image away but it was burned into his memory. 'She is truly a beauty.' He thought as he sat at the head table and put Pacce on speaker and set the Commphone down on the table. He heard Pacce and Hana snickering. "What's so funny?" They laughed "We could hear the blushing in your voice when you told 'Beauty' to meet in the conference room." "Ha ha, laugh it up. I'll take away the vacation." They stopped laughing immediately "S-sorry boss" Pacce said obviously holding in a laugh.

After everyone was in the conference room Shinra cleared his throat and announced "So, Pacce and Hana have discovered more insight into Mortima and why she became a Fayth. I didn't ask for any details because I wanted him to tell us all at the same time. Pacce?" Pacce cleared his throat this time and began. "Okay, so I was reading a book about Lady Yunalesca's pilgrimage. Since she was living in Guadosalam Mortima was the Aeon that made her into a full fledged Summoner. Yes, Yunalesca had Mortima. In the book Mortima told Lady Yunalesca that she was a different summoning, instead of being summoned like Valefor, Ifrit or the others, she morphed the Summoner's physical appearance, she mentioned that she needed to use the Summoner's body for the full effect of her power." "That would explain why the girl changed shape." Dona chimed "And why when we fought her she changed her physical form. She even had a 'Mega Death' skill she used on the Magus Sisters." Tidus spoke with realization. "It would seem so," Shinra said. "There is no question that she is an Aeon." Shinra noticed Wakka was getting upset so he moved the conversation forward and prompted Pacce to continue. "You said you know why she became a Fayth?" "Yes sir. This one is a doozy. She had chilldren, during the war that brought Sin to us, all but one of her children were killed by Sin. She became a Fayth to avenge her children and for her remaining child to have help defeating Sin if she chose to become a Summoner." The room was dead silent.

After several moments of shocking silence Shinra said "You think her child became a summoner? Maybe her blood line continued and still exists to this day. We need to look through family trees, it could be anyone." "Want us to do more research, boss?" Pacce asked, sounding guarded. "No, you've done plenty, get some sleep. Maybe a few days off. We will be heading to Bevelle, maybe they have some insight to her blood line. Maybe even check Djose Temple, assuming the old Machine Faction did not dispose of any books." "You sure, boss?" Pacce asked "Absolutely, get some rest. I imagine with the Kilika tragedy Luca will be busy investigating. Looks like there is something more important than a 'tsunami warning'." Shinra finished. "Get some rest while you can you two. It's about to get chaotic. Brace yourselves." Everyone but the parents groaned and Pacce said "Yes sir. But you know we hate it when you say that." and the call ended.

"So, resting now or heading to Djose right away?" Tidus perked up, ready for adventure. "Dad, Mom, Uncle Wakka. Please, head back to Besaid. Or stay here." "Jecht." Yuna started to say but Wakka cut her off. "Don't call me Uncle, it's awkward since you're seeing my son. By the way, try to be quieter, especially with us parents around. Ya?" Everyone chucked but the boys blushed.

"But guys, please stay here or go back to Besaid. I don't want to lose any of you. We will save Lukka and help Mortima move on peacefully. I don't know if Lukka would be able to handle Losing her dad or Aunt and Uncle too." All five of the adults considered what he said. Dona spoke this time "Me and Barthello will stay here. Yuna, Tidus and Wakka head back home. But avoid Kilika, I believe Rikku may still be at the Mi'ihen Highroad." "Nope. I'm here, got curious. I'm not alone either, I ran into Paine and she told me something really neat. She is the decendant of an Aeon! Well a Fayth." "What?!" Everyone jumped up at once with the same exclaimation.

Jecht

"Where is she?" Yuna asked trying to look behind her cousin. "Nice to see you again too, Yunie." and she ran up and hugged her. "I'm right here Yuna." Paine said as she walked into the room, her hair was gray and down to her waist, eyes red, skin pale and she looked ten years younger than her age. "That's not all either, Lulu is also a decendant of the Aeon of Death, Mortima. I found a picture of her. I guess red eyes and pale complexion are a family trait. I see Vadina grew up with her eyes as well. What about Lukka?" Paine asked looking around. Vadina and Wakka looked sad at her. "I see. Is she..?" "No! Mortima has come back and she is seeking vengence on Spira, she feels that it has done her wrong for wiping her out of history. She even possessed Lukka's body." Paine's expression shifted from concern to betrayal then to sorrow. "Wakka, Vadina. I'm sorry." She said then walked up to Wakka and hugged him "I'm also sorry for the loss of Lady Lulu." "It's okay, ya?" Wakka said, hugging her back. Jecht felt Vadina's hand slip out of his. Vadina walked up to Paine and hugged her too. He looked at his own parents, stunned. "Paine, thank you for coming in when you did. We were about to look through every family tree in Spira to see if Mortima had any decendants. Also, thanks for telling us about your family. Finally." Yuna said and Rikku chimed in "Right?" Paine smiled.

"So, not only have we known one of her decendants but we had two of them right under our noses since Besaid. The luck of it." Shinra announced with a superior smile. "It's kinda awesome!" Jecht finally spoke. "It sure is, ya?" Vadina agreed and walked over and kissed Jecht on the lips, in front of everyone, even their parents. He blushed. What was it with everyone embarassing him so bad. "We have three means of getting through to Mortima." Jecht began "Two." Wakka corrected him, "She has Lukka, remember? So just Vadina and Paine." Jecht nodded "Two then." Yuna spoke up this time, "We just have to figure out how we are going to convince her that her legacy went on and, thanks to her, a decended has become a Summoner. I wonder how she would take it knowing she is a new form of Sin, the very thing she was seeking vengeance against in the beginning." "That's right!" Shinra shouted "Lukka has become a Summoner, unwillingly, but a Summoner none the less. I wonder if she has a way of overpowering Mortima's presence within her body and unltimately regaining control of everything. If only she had proper training to becoming a Summoner." He trailed off and Yuna coughed to gain everyone's attention, "Um, I may or may not have trained her as if she were becoming an Apprentice Summoner. It was the only way I could imagine to teach her White Magic." Everyone looked at her with different expressions; shock, confusion, gratefuless and pride. Jecht noticed his dad was showing a huge amount of pride in his wife. "Impressive, Lady Yuna. One thing though, from what we hear on the video feed, she doesn't think of herself as a Summoner rather as a prisoner within her own body. We have to find a way to let her know she can regain control of her own body. I wonder, however are we going to get this information to her?" Shinra said finishing his brainstorm with a sarcastic grin at Jecht.

Utterly confused by Shinra's expression he looked around for help understanding and everyone was giving him the same look, except for Dona, Rikku, Barthello and Paine. They were just as lost. He met Vadina's gaze and his lover squeezed his hand and rolled his eyes. "It's like this, ya? You stopped time and Mortima froze but you could still see Lukka in her eyes. She was not affected by the spell. When, or if we run into Mortima again, just stop time and tell Lukka what you can before everything unfreezes." "Oh! Good idea. But idk if Mortima has figured out a way to not be affected by it again. She unfroze before everyone else." Jecht countered, showing obvious uncertainty. "You can do it." His mom encouraged him with a pat on the back from his dad. "I hope so." Shinra spoke up, "For now, lets get some more rest. It's getting to be sunrise." "Ygnaat, Shinra. Dno hud dymg eh oui'na cmaab drec desa. Ed'c yfgfynt." Payido's input made Shinra blush a crimson color. Rikku, Paine, Yuna and Tidus all giggled. Everyone else, including Jecht was confused so Payido clarified "Shinra talks in his sleep when he's having naughty dreams." This time everyone laughed and Shinra turned even more red in the face.

Payido

She would be lying if she said 'she wasn't flattered by Shinra talking in his sleep. She liked him, especially when he blushed. Plus his body was amazing and scarred in a sexy way she thought. Speaking of scarred, she is going to have to ask him about the scars sometime. Her imagination ran wild with possibilities, none of them clean thoughts, she shook herself and closed the bedroom door.

When she turned around Shinra was stripping off his jeans and shirt. She felt herself blushing and turned away quickly and laid in bed not bothering to strip down herself, with the way her thoughts were going she didn't trust herself enough. She was however glad Shinra was comfortable around her enough to sleep in his underwear. She glimpsed at him and he was looking at her too. "Are those tights comfortable enough to sleep in?" he asked her. Her eyes widened and she quickly rolled over to face the wall, they were actually kind of uncomfortable to even wear but she had to leave them on for the rest of the morning.

Thinking of nothing but how Sir Tidus looked pretty much the same as he did on Cid's airship twenty years ago, the only difference was a shimmering grey tint to his hair and light crows feet in the corners of her eyes. She was also thinking about how Lady Yuna had changed so much, she also had silver shines running the length of her hair which went to her knees. She was still beautiful she thought. She then thought about how Lady Rikku changed as well. Her golden hair had grey streaks running down it's length, her outfits still seemed to have a hint of eccentricity.

The thoughts she began dozing off to were peaceful, she was reflecting on her time with her mother before her passing and how she was such a loving and caring person. She did miss how her mother would hug her good night and cuddle her until she fell soundly asleep when she felt lonely. She was starting to feel lonely just from the thought of her mom's passing away when, "Beauty? You still awake?" Shinra asked her, his voice resonating through the lightening room. She replied very sleepily "Yeah, I miss my mother. I was just thinking about how I would love another hug from her. What's up?" "I can't sleep. A lot on my mind with this Mortima business, I hope Jecht can do what needs to be done." She rolled over and he added "-Don't get me wrong, I believe he can do it, I just worry that his courage will cath up with him." She replied "I have faith in him as well." They just looked at each other for a few minutes then Payido spoke a little more awake now, "Shinra?" "Yes, Beauty?" Shinra's gaze softened so she said very shyly. "Femm oui rumt sa, ihdem E vymm ycmaab?" He smiled tenderly at her and asked "Oui ugyo?" She just nodded and said "My mother used to hold me until I fell asleep, I miss her, and, honestly I want to be held." Shinra nodded back and said "Well, make room Beauty. I'm a bed hog." She chuckled and said "That's okay. I'm a blanket hog." He chuckled while he was getting off the floor and easing into the bed beside her and wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead saying "Kuut hekrd, Payido." to which she replied with "Kuut hekrd." They fell asleep together cuddling.


End file.
